


Ride

by Misaya



Series: Strange Midgard Things [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Intersex Loki, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sybian, Vibrators, Voyeurism, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's been sent a puzzling package, and Thor still isn't entirely convinced it's not a saddle for riding horses. </p><p>Loki/Thor PWP, a dash of Mjolnir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Written to: [Look How Far We've Come - Imagine Dragons](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0qa7yNMVwkM).
> 
> enjoy.  
> Misaya

"Sybians! A fine breed of Midgardian racing horse, I am sure!" Thor crowed proudly, glad that he was finally somewhat knowledgeable about the vast wealth of exotic creatures and animals that Midgard possessed. 

Natasha dropped her head into her hands, shaking with silent laughter. Thor looked at her, confused as to what was so amusing about what he'd said. Clint was turning red with the effort to keep his laughter at bay. 

"No, don't be silly," Steve said, rolling his eyes. "Sybian is the name of that one professor in Hogwarts." Steve, in his attempts to catch up to the wonders of the 21st century, had been reading the Harry Potter series for the past two weeks, rarely leaving the tower for anything. Not even a halfhearted Chitauri attack on Manhattan could drag Steve away from the books, and, in fact, the only person that had been able to drag Steve's eyes away from the pages was one such man with long, dark hair and an uncertainty hanging about his mouth and a metal hand. Thor had been very curious about the appendage, but before he could do any more than approach the man, Steve had looked up and whisked him away quickly into his bedroom, from which he did not emerge for the rest of the day. 

Thor had almost instantly forgotten about the man, sure that Steven could handle whatever the trouble was with him, and had turned his attention to the book lying abandoned on the couch. Loki had devoured the books like chocolate candies, his eyes scanning the pages greedily, lapping up each and every word, and Thor had been hard pressed to distract him. Thor personally did not see why this boy was determined to wreck his education, but his redheaded friend was quite amusing. 

Clint burst out laughing, and Steve looked rather affronted at the insult. 

"Is it...a type of cocktail?" Bruce asked innocently, folding his hands politely and looking across the table where Natasha was sobbing with laughter. "I suppose that's a no," he continued, as Natasha slapped at the table, her breaths coming in wheezes and hiccups. 

"Oh my gosh, all of you," she said, finally coming up for air, her cheeks flushed and stray curls sticking to her forehead. She rubbed away the tears in her eyes with the heels of her hands. "Steve, you're thinking about Sybil Trelawney. Thor, I have no idea where the horses came from. And Bruce, I know you spend all your time in that lab of yours, but oh my God. I can't. What am I even supposed to do with you people?" 

They'd been talking about this particular subject mostly in part to a relatively suspicious package that had been delivered to the Avengers Tower, addressed to Tony. Tony had a habit of receiving unfortunate parcels (usually grenades or bombs with his name on it, as an additional insult to injury). And so, with a pair of tongs and his Iron Man suit on, Tony had picked apart the package gingerly while the other Avengers and Pepper had watched from behind thick glass. Once he had determined that it most definitely would not be detonating any time soon, he had examined it more carefully and had brought it up for the other Avengers to inspect. 

The thing in question sat in the centre of the table, dark and sleek and quiet, the attachment rod empty for the time being. 

"It looks like a saddle," Thor pointed out. "Like one would use to ride horses. So it is only logical that you would use this for riding horses." 

Natasha giggled again. "Well, I suppose you could use it for riding," she said, waggling her eyebrows at Thor across the table. Thor had absolutely no idea why riding horses would be considered amusing, and was quite fascinated with the sport in general. "Just not for horses." 

"That's an innuendo, isn't it," Steve said, rifling through a handy pocket Innuendo Dictionary that Natasha had so kindly lent him. "It is. It's about...oh." 

Steve blushed, the blood rushing to his face so quickly Thor was momentarily concerned for his friend. 

"Oh, please, Steve, stop trying to pull the innocent card, we all know what you and Bucky do in the dark," Natasha snorted, and Steve flushed an unhealthy shade of crimson. Thor was rather impressed. "We're still BFFs, you know, me and him. When he isn't trying to kill everybody, that is. The point is, I know everything.  _Everything._ _"_

"What is it about?" Thor wanted to know, but Steve had snapped the book closed and tucked it back into his pocket, still blushing madly. Natasha was still smirking wickedly across the table, and Clint was still gasping for breath after his laughing fit. 

Thor shrugged, and examined the thing closer. The attached rod was flesh coloured, for what purpose, Thor had no real idea as of yet, and the dark sides were curved in, where the knees would go. It was attached to a motor of sorts, and Thor thought that Loki might enjoy tinkering with it, he had been talking about beginning to learn about engineering principles in order to play tricks on Tony. He wondered if the other Avengers would mind too much if he took it with him back to Asgard. 

"How did the serum affect Bucky's...sexual prowess?" Natasha wanted to know, leaning over the table and stage whispering conspiratorially to Steve. "It's supposed to make things bigger, isn't it?" 

Steve was beginning to look rather uncomfortable, but Natasha pressed on. 

"Show me with your hands," she said, grinning wickedly. "Or how about this? Bigger or smaller than a bread box?" 

Steve passed out at the thought, and Thor took advantage of the moment to seize the device and hurry away. 

* * *

"Loki," Thor stated as he stepped into their bedroom, the sybian held carefully underneath his arm. The device, for all its sleekness, had a weight that betrayed its elegance. "I have brought you a present."

"A present?" Loki's face brightened at the mention of possible gifts, and Thor smiled fondly at him. "What is this?" Loki asked, beckoning Thor to set the device down. He walked around it, looking at it from all sides and angles, examining carefully each curve, his eyes lingering on the gears and motors and switches of the external controls, his gaze pausing on the nubbed stretch of flesh coloured rubber. "It looks like a saddle for a mechanical horse." 

"That is what I thought at first," Thor agreed. "However, it would appear that it is a device useful in sexual purposes. The Lady Natasha seems to be very knowledgeable about it, but I could not get her to tell me what it was, for she was teasing Steven about his relations with a certain man named Bucky. Steven passed out." 

"Of course he did," Loki mused, eyeing the machine distractedly. "Your captain seems to have...a knack with coping strategies." 

Loki snapped his fingers, letting a little tendril of his seidr absorb into the machine, making it come to life, vibrating under the magic. Loki bent down, fiddled with the controls with curiosity, making the device vibrate faster, slower with twists of the knob. He stood up again, a grin on his face. 

"I do believe I know what this is for," Loki said, and Thor just smiled at his husband's brilliance before leaning forward to give him a kiss. 

* * *

The opportunity to use it did not come until a week or so later, while Modi was on Jotunheimr with Laufey and Farbauti, who had insisted the young prince stay for just a few days. Modi had gone without complaint, and, much to Laufey's amusement, had squeezed his eyes tightly and had turned blue before the frost king's eyes. Farbauti had smiled with delight and had given him a cookie (or three) for his efforts. 

Loki had allowed Thor to lightly bind his arms and legs to the device. Mjolnir, humming with excitement, had floated over, but at Thor's stern look, had fallen quietly (well, rather loudly, but she was trying to be quiet, and Thor really appreciated the effort) to the floor and had instead wriggled her head into one of the bindings loose around Loki's thigh, weighing him down. Loki smiled gently at the hammer, and reached out with both bound hands to pat at her sleek head. 

"Since that incident, she has been more than eager around you," Thor said, laughing as he tightened the bonds around Loki's wrists and admired the rosy flush of his skin in the candlelight. "I have noticed. It happens even when your skin is not bared; if you even happen to just be looking at her, she'll hum more eagerly. She grows restless. Wanton. You have infected her with your desire." 

"My desire?" Loki asked, laughing as Thor beckoned him to rock forward on his knees as he attached their trusty emerald vibrator to the slender rod protruding from the seat of the machine. "What about yours?" Loki's tease turned into a moan as Thor reached out, ran a finger down the slick line of Loki's cunt, grinning at the shudder that wormed up Loki's spine. 

"Well, mine is ever present," Thor pointed out as he encouraged Loki to sink down onto the ridged surface of the vibrator. "So I suppose she has grown used to it. It is only that she has been allowed to be with you that she's been like this. I blame you, entirely." Loki shivered as he settled down fully, his thighs gripping the sides of the device. Thor tried to ignore the ache in his trousers. 

Loki sighed in satisfaction, Mjolnir humming along at his side as Thor reached down, turned the dial up a notch. The machine began to vibrate underneath him, the vibrator inside him pulsating and stroking and thrusting at a slightly different rhythm, its delightful ridges and nubs rubbing deliciously against his insides. Loki was still rather unsure about what the ribbed strip of rubber running along the top of device was useful for, but as he sank down and began to roll his hips in time with the vibrations between his thighs, the ridges bumped up lightly against his clit, making him cry out. Thor swallowed as he watched Loki rub himself against the machine, sighs and groans and sobs spilling from his lips at equal turns. 

"Mmm," Loki moans, tilting his face up towards Thor, his eyes teary and a flush dusting his cheeks with rose. His mouth was swollen with biting, and Thor couldn't resist as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Loki's mouth, gently twining his fingers through his hair and swallowing Loki's noises. 

Thor gently stroked over Loki's body, rubbing at the dusky peaks of his nipples, stroking his hands over the curve of Loki's waist, the spread of his inner thighs, traced a finger delicately over Loki's swollen clit. Loki cried out, shuddering and tugging at his bonds as he came, his body writhing and rolling against the sybian. Mjolnir hummed alongside Loki's thigh, nudging his ankle as Thor pressed another kiss to Loki's slack mouth. 

"That was...excellent," Loki admits, giving Thor a sated, satisfied smile. Thor smiled down at him, ran his hand through Loki's hair, and stepped back without turning the device off. Loki frowned up at him, squirming in his position, but Mjolnir was tethered to one of his legs and did not seem to have any intention of letting him back up any time soon. Loki glared at Thor as Thor settled himself down in an armchair in front of him and unlaced his trousers, but the glare was only halfhearted as tingles of reawakening arousal worked their way up his spine and made it hard for him to pout. The pleasure was spiked with a hint of discomfort, and Loki squirmed some more, only intensifying the sensations and working himself closer and closer to orgasm. 

Thor smirked, leaned down again, and turned the dial up another notch. His grin widened as Loki's eyes shot open, staring blankly up at the ceiling as he came again, his clit twitching against the rubber strips, his cunt pulsing and clenching around the vibrator rubbing up against his insides.

* * *

Thor isn't quite sure what the final time is, but Loki has been riding the Sybian for seemingly hours, now, sobbing and begging and writhing in his bonds, his body jerking every which way to try to escape the vibrations between his thighs. His mouth is bitten swollen and red, and Thor has come, too, once, twice, over his stomach. Loki's orgasms have come in three to four minute cycles, indicated by the tensing of his thighs, a hiccup in his throat, and a cough, a cry, a sob as he jerks and tosses his head back, black hair slicked to his forehead and green eyes teary and desperate. 

He looks positively wrecked, and Thor would be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it. 

"No more," Loki begs, twitching and shuddering over the machine. "Please, I beseech you." 

Thor waits a moment, two, watches Loki's desperation intensify as the device buzzes relentless against him, inside him, rubbing against his clit and the front walls of his cunt, making his spine twist with the stimulation. 

"No more, please!" Loki cries out, and then he's tensing up again, for what feels like the twentieth time at least, his mouth falling open in a breathless, silent scream as he comes yet again. Once the spasms have worked their way through him and Loki is twitching, his mouth slack around loose sounds, Thor takes pity on him and turns off the sybian, twisting the dial to its off setting and reaching out to undo Loki's binds. 

The leather thongs have bitten into Loki's wrists, turning them raw and aching, and as Thor lifts him up and gently tucks him into bed, he makes a mental note to perhaps try those silk scarves Loki is so fond of next time. 

 

 

 


End file.
